Starting
by ladyasile
Summary: Hiei ponders about his decision. Can he accept Yusuke's feelings? Shonen ai.


**Starting**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

There was little rain falling down now. Sitting down on the park bench, he lifted his head and looked around. There were no humans or even the occasional demons there. It suited him just fine, since he socialized very little with them. Hiei settled his head against the back of the bench and looked up at the dark clouds. Before tonight, he had questioned why humans liked to stare up at the clouds. Kurama had told him that it was a way to pass time, or spend time with people around you. Not just that, though, he told him that they often saw various shapes in the clouds. In short, it was something to do when you wanted to relax or get away from reality.

To Hiei, the idea of looking at the clouds was not as bad as he had thought before. Perhaps some human ideas weren't as bad as they seemed to be at first. There was one thing, though, that he could not comprehend. It was the reason he found himself in the park, staring at the clouds, alone. Two days ago, he had been told three simple words that he could not get out of his mind. At first, he thought that he was being made fun of. Yet, it didn't take him long to figure out that the person had meant them.

It didn't seem possible for him that someone would ever think of saying those words to him. Aside from being the Forbidden child, he had never thought about forming relationships with anyone else. And despite that, he had formed a bond with the oaf, the fox, and the detective. They weren't that special in his eyes, but he had grown to not find them irritable. Though the one that he seldom picked fights with was Kurama, so he supposed he tolerated him far more than the others. Part of him would've understood if it had been Kurama that had spoken those words to him, but it wasn't him.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard footsteps coming closer to where he sat. Often he had run into humans that nagged him for being out too late or begged him for money, so he sort of hoped it was neither this time. If someone got killed this time, it wouldn't be his fault. As he turned his head to see the human, he realized that it was someone he knew.

"Been a while since I've seen you," Yusuke said to him. His hair no longer had any gel in it due to the rain. From the way his clothes were soaked, Hiei knew that Yusuke had been out in the rain, before it began to clear up.

He turned his head away from the ex-detective. "Two days," Hiei muttered.

"Yeah, well, it feels longer when you spend most of your time looking for the person you confessed your love to!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei should've seen it coming. Yusuke was impatient at times, even though he meant well. And he knew that searching for him was never easy. "You didn't have to," he muttered, still not facing Yusuke.

He heard Yusuke scoff. "If I didn't then my words would've meant nothing. I had no choice. Hiei, this proves that I would do anything for you," he said.

Perhaps it was because he was tired, but Hiei's patience ran out. "It doesn't! The only thing you've done was the same as before! Any fool would look for a person, even if they held no special feelings for them!" he shouted.

"Fine," Yusuke muttered before coming closer to him.

It was a sudden movement that Hiei had seen just before it was too late. They both now had their lips on each other's. Yusuke held his face with his hands, preventing him from doing much. However, that didn't stop him from punching the ex-detective in the gut. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted, wiping his mouth with his hand. "You've no right to touch me, idiot!"

The rain had stopped now, he noticed. However, what he saw on Yusuke's face was not from the raindrops. "You're right," Yusuke said, looking away from him. It gave Hiei a little satisfaction to see the half-human do that, but part of him knew that he might have gone a bit too far.

Yusuke began to leave, and Hiei knew he needed to act now. "Yusuke," he said, voice loud. It caught the man's attention, just has he had predicted. Deciding to be the one to end this, Hiei walked over to Yusuke and stood in front him, eye-to-eye. "I've thought about this, but it's only now that I know what to do," he said. Yusuke kept on looking at him, not saying anything. "I'm not an easy demon to love, nor am I that affectionate. And perhaps at times, I dislike being touched…" Hiei wanted to punch the man with all of his strength. Having to admit his own faults was not as easy as he thought it'd be, but it had to be done. "Still, that doesn't mean that I'm not flattered by your confession… Just perplexed."

"Why?" Yusuke asked him, his voice far more steadier and patient than before.

With a sigh, Hiei turned to his side. "There are others far more affectionate and better-suited for you than I."

"You think I don't mean what I said?" Yusuke asked, chuckling.

Hiei glared at him. "Laugh and I'll kill you," he said to him.

"Hiei, despite what your thoughts tell you… I do love you. I have for a long time now… And it wasn't comfortable to tell you how I felt, either. Did you think of that?"

It was true, he supposed. For him, admitting his flaws was rather more complicated than he though. So, it must've been more complex for Yusuke to have admitted what he felt. "Fine."

"Does that mean that you… Well, do you?"

Yusuke had began to fidget. It took him a moment to figure out what the man meant. "We've been together for a long time…" he pointed out. "Are you willing to put up with my flaws?" he asked, preparing to hear rejection already.

"They're not flaws. It's what attracted me to you; we're different." At that Hiei looked up to face Yusuke. "But if I must put up with your dark attitude, then you must put up with my idiotic and foolish attitude too. Deal?" Without having a doubt about it, he nodded. Before Yusuke could pull him into a kiss, he acted first. Their second kiss was less rushed and more chaste than the first.

* * *

End.


End file.
